


The South Burning

by completelyhopeless



Category: Gone With the Wind
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett and Rhett as Atlanta falls, as it burns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The South Burning

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _[any. any. Everything burns.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/572598.html?thread=80073142#t80073142)_

* * *

“Take a good look, my dear. It's an historic moment you can tell your grandchildren about—how you watched the Old South fall one night,” Rhett told her, and Scarlett stared, watching as Atlanta burned, her whole world burned.

Rhett's words were a mockery, a stabbing pain deep inside her. He didn't understand, thought she didn't. He thought she was too young and stupid to understand what she was losing, what everyone was losing.

She wasn't. She just had to believe that if she got home to Tara, to her mother, that everything would be right again. It _had_ to be. She would not accept anything else.

Rhett touched her back, and the chill that had been settling in upon her was gone, lost again in the fire and in the comfort of his presence.


End file.
